Protéger Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki passait beaucoup de temps à observer Deku.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Katsuki passait beaucoup de temps à observer Deku. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. En tant que meilleur ami, il devait savoir tout sur lui. Il avait donc remarqué plusieurs choses au sujet de son ami.

En premier, Deku était un nerd. Il adorait All Might. Ce qui était normal. Il s'agissait du meilleur des héros qui gagnait toujours avec le sourire. Les vilains ne pouvaient rien faire contre le monde l'admirait.

C'était aussi le cas de Katsuki. Lui aussi avait l'intention de devenir un héro comme son idole. Il espérait même pouvoir le surpasser un jour. Il avait donc hâte d'obtenir son alter.

En tout cas, il était très différent de Deku. All Might était son idole mais, il ne collectionnait pas tout sur lui. Lui aussi avait des figurines mais, pas autant que Deku. Son ami était bien le nerd ultime.

Ensuite Deku avait tendance à avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour un rien.

"On devrait faire attention, Kacchan ! C'est peut-être dangereux !"

Katsuki était sûr que s'il n'était pas là pour le pousser un peu, Deku ne ferait jamais rien. Il se contenterait de rester chez lui à regarder des films sur All Might en boucle.

Il avait donc de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Katsuki. Grâce à lui, Deku s'amusait tous les jours. Il apprenait aussi plein de nouvelles choses en le suivant dans ses aventures.

Deku pleurnichait très souvent pour un rien, aussi. Au moindre petit problème, il se transformait en vréritable fontaine. Il se mettait toujours à pleurer quand il se faisait un peu mal ou s'il se perdait.

A chaque fois, c'était à Katsuki de le consoler.

"Arrête de pleurer Deku ! Je suis là, maintenant !"

Cela lui prenait parfois du temps mais, il trouvait toujours le moyen de le calmer. Deku ne serait donc rien sans lui à ses côtés. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait rien faire.

C'était une autre chose que Katsuki avait remarqué au sujet de son ami. Deku était le seul de leur groupe qui ne savait rien faire de particulier. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose, il n'y arrivait jamais.

Encore une fois, Katsuki était très différent de son ami. Il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais de difficulté quand il essayait de faire quelque chose.

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres enfants ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien que lui. Cela aurait pourtant dû être simple pour tout le monde. Les autres faisaient toujours moins bien que lui. Surtout Deku.

C'était toujours lui qui n'arrivait à rien faire. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Katsuki lui avait donné ce surnom. Cela lui allait comme un gant.

Katsuki était fier du surnom qu'il avait trouvé. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour en trouver un bon à son ami. Il avait dû chercher les kanji pour le prénom de Deku. En fin de compte, il avait dû demander de l'aide à sa mère.

Cela l'avait fait rire quand il avait appris qu'Izuku pouvait se lire aussi Deku. Cela décrivait tellement bien son ami qu'il fallait croire que ses parents l'avaient fait exprès.

Plus tard, Katsuki avait eu son alter. Il avait appris une chose à son sujet en le découvrant. Il était quelqu'un exceptionnel. C'était pour cette raison s'il était plus doué que les autres enfants de son âge. S'il savait plus de choses qu'eux.

Il était donc assuré de devenir un héro comme All Might quand il serait plus grand. Avec un alter comme ça, il avait toute les chances pour être le meilleur héro du monde.

Il avait appris peu de temps que Deku n'avait pas d'alter. Encore une fois, cela expliquai tout pour lui. C'était pour cette raison que son ami ne savait rien faire et qu'il était plus faible que les autres. Qu'il avait tout le temps la trouille.

Dans leur monde, il y avait les forts d'un côté et, les faibles de l'autre. Les forts étaient ceux qui devenaient des héros qui gagnaient contre les vilains. Les faibles étaient là pour être protégés par eux et, les admirer.

Cela voulait dire que Deku aurait toujours besoin de Katsuki à ses côtés. Il devait donc devenir un grand héro pour protéger Deku. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
